mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Deathrock9's House
Deathrock9's house is the new home that Deathrock9 and Rita moved into after their previous home was overruled by the Celebrity Bots. It is located in the middle of the desert where they can't be tracked down. Life is very different there as Deathrock9 is now permanently stuck in a robot body and can't perform most of the activities he previously could as a human. Nonetheless, Rita was still loyal to him and they managed to maintain a relationship. After she was revealed to be a spy, she was forced to leave the house. Deathrock9 killed her and soon went missing, leaving Deathrock10 as a temporary replacement to help Mulder (who moved in after Zippy's death) look after the house. Deathrock9 soon returned and brought Joy (his new wife) and Felix (their son) with him. They moved in and everything went back to as it should. Some time later, Deathrock9's father returned to his son so that they could reunite. He tracked him down to his house and met his family members he previously hadn't met. The family accepted him with open arms and allowed him to move in with them. However, it turned out he was just after a record that Zippy was unable to publish before dying. Deathrock9 discovered this and was shocked to find that just a day later, his dad had gone 'missing' and the record had been put inside of the family safe. Issues Featuring The House Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 165.png|Issue 165, the third in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, Deathrock9 utilizes his new abilities to escape the city and rescue Rita. They find a new house in the desert where they move to. Deathrock9 tells SuperNerd295 about what happened. RoW 252 not 181.png|BRK decides to help Deathrock recover from the revelations of the last few episodes by encouraging him to find love. It's slow going, but early steps are made. ROW 286.png|Something strange happens at Deathrock9's house that causes one half of the area to get replicated onto the other half. BRK attempts to cross from one side to the other and gets trapped between the two sides. Both Deathrock9's must work together to reverse the split and remove the replicated content. ROW 291.png|Deathrock9 allows Mulder to move into his house with him and BRK as he has nowhere else to go. ROW 294.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla heads to Deathrock9's house after he is fired, but finds that Deathrock9 has mysteriously gone missing. Deathrock10 is activated and temporarily takes Deathrock9's place as a Ruler of Wiki. ROW 310.png|Deathrock9 returns and brings his new wife and son with him to live at his house, much to Koopa and BRK's surprise. Deathrock10 understands that his job is done and flies away into space to have his own adventures. ROW 330.png|Deathrock9 and his family are shocked when his dad arrives at his house to reunite with his son. ROW 332.png|Deathrock9 discovers that his dad only came back so that he could steal Zippy's unpublished record and use it to launch his career as a rapper. ROW 333.png|Deathrock9 is just as confused as BRK and Felix are when his dad goes 'missing'. ROW 337.png|Felix and Pinky introduce their newborn child, Slimer, to the rest of the family. ROW 359.png|Deathrock9 realizes that he can use Slimer's ghostly abilities to take him to the underworld and rescue Zippy. Koopa decides to question why they always stand at one specific spot when they meet each other at Deathrock9's house. ROW 368.png|Deathrock9 and his Under World gang return to the real world where they are greeted by Mosu, the only Ruler who stuck around to see if they were coming back. Zippy is now alive and Skele-Man McGee gets to experience life once more. Trivia *As Koopa points out in the 310th issue of Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki, a lot of stuff seems to happen at this one house. So far, 12 issues have featured Deathrock9's house. Category:Poop Category:Page Category:House